callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
The WA2000 is a West German semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle that was produced by the Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen company, featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The WA2000 was designed in the 1970s. The bullpup design was chosen because it would allow a standard length (for a sniper rifle) barrel to be used whilst the overall length would be shorter, thus making the rifle easier to transport, than a conventional rifle. The WA2000 used the PV4 night vision sniper scope. The .300 Winchester Magnum round was chosen as the primary caliber because of its long range accuracy and its consistency at all ranges. The entire rifle is designed around the barrel. The WA2000 fires from a closed bolt and uses a bolt with seven locking lugs. The rifle features a six round magazine capacity. Only 176 total rifles were ever produced in three variants: one chambered for the standard .300 Winchester Magnum round, another chambered for the popular 7.62x51mm NATO round, and the final version for the 7.5x55mm Swiss round. The final retail cost for a rifle in 1988 was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500. In game Singleplayer The WA2000 can be found during Loose Ends, in the Weapons Cache in the basement of the Estate, with a Thermal Scope and on the ghillie snipers at the ambush. It can also be found in The Enemy Of My Enemy. Spec Ops It can be found in Estate Takedown in the Weapons Cache in the Estate basement, with a Thermal Scope. It is also used by enemy ghillie snipers in Hidden. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer, the WA2000 is very similar to the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4, as it does the same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced due to its damage multipliers, with the obvious exceptions being shooting at enemies who have already taken damage or firing through thin materials. This may be why the Dragunov was featured in singleplayer but not in multiplayer. When used with either both a silencer and Stopping Power or with neither a silencer nor Stopping power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Any player that uses the WA2000 should note that it has the slowest weapon switch time if the player is not using any of the Handguns, or the M93 Raffica, so it is recommended that the player should only switch if expecting CQB battles, or if ammo for the WA2000 is completely empty, as the player can be easily killed while switching to another slower drawing weapon by almost any enemy. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000 Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Trivia *Similar to the Barrett .50cal, the cover on the scope has a "Mr. Yuk" sticker on it, though, unlike the Barrett, it is not rotated 90 degrees counter-clockwise, this means the sticker is easier to see. *The WA2000 is the only bullpup sniper rifle to be featured in the Call of Duty series. *It can also be found on Shadow Company soldiers in The Enemy Of My Enemy. If you're lucky, it will sometimes have a Thermal Scope. *The WA2000 has the same cocking sound as the AK-47, M14 EBR, and the M4A1. * There is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is easiest to see with Urban Camouflage but can be seen with all camouflages. * The Scope on the Barrett .50cal is the same as the scope on the WA2000. * The WA2000 only has a pickup animation when the normal scope is attatched, the player will open the lens cap. * The WA2000 is the iconic sniper rifle of Agent 47 from the Hitman series. * The Ghillie Snipers in the campaign and Spec Ops who use the WA2000 always use a suppressed USP .45 and the Ghillie Snipers who use the Dragunov always use an unsuppressed PP2000 as their side arm. References Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:German Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bullpup-Configurated